Geralt of Rivia (Video Games)
Summary Geralt of Rivia (Polish: Geralt z Rivii) is a witcher and the main protagonist of the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski and its adaptations (including The Witcher, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt videogames). Like all Witchers, Geralt is a monster hunter for-hire. He possesses superhuman abilities, and is a master swordsman. During the Trial of the Grasses, Geralt exhibited unusual tolerance for the mutagens that grant Witchers their abilities. Accordingly, Geralt was subjected to further experimental mutagens which rendered his hair white and may have given him greater speed, strength and stamina than his fellow Witchers. Geralt is also known as Gwynbleidd, meaning "White Wolf" in Elder Speech. He was given this alias by the dryads. He is also called the Butcher of Blaviken. Geralt's first name was bestowed on him by Visenna, his mother. However, despite his surname, Geralt does not hail from Rivia. In actuality, he grew up in the Witcher keep Kaer Morhen in the realm of Kaedwen. Geralt's first choice of name was "Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde," a choice that was dismissed by his mentor Vesemir as silly and pretentious. In the end, Geralt chose the name "of Rivia" as a more practical alternative. Geralt adopted a Rivian accent to enhance the authenticity of his chosen name. At one point, Queen Meve of Lyria knighted Geralt for his valour in the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga, and granted him the formal title "of Rivia," a boon which the Witcher found highly amusing. Geralt's granted title elevates him above a commoner and formally affords him knightly status. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C '''physically, 9-B''' with Signs, 9-B '''with his sword, higher against monsters '''Name: Geralt of Rivia, White Wolf (Gwynbleidd in the Elder Speech), The Butcher of Blaviken Origin: Witcher Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 90 years old Classification: Human, Witcher Powers and abilities: Alchemy, Master Swordsmanship, Skilled Marksman, Possesses low level magic abilities via signs, Superhuman Reactions, Speed and Durability, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Forcefield Creation (with Quen), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (with Igni), Mind Manipulation (with Axii), Telekinesis (with Aard), Limited Time Manipulation with Yrden (can slow down opponents within casting range), Regeneration (low-mid level), Ice Manipulation (with Piercing Cold), Resistance to illnesses and several poisons, Can detect magic and monsters thanks to his pendant, Can remove illusions with Eye of Nehaleni Attack Potency: Street level physically, Wall level with Signs (such as Aard and Igni), Wall level 'with his sword (Can cut armored opponents in half), silver ignores conventional durability against monsters 'Speed: Subsonic (Able to redirect arrows) Durability: Street level '''physically, higher with Quen and Heliotrop, up to '''Small City level (Survived an attack from Djinn) Range: Several meters with signs and bombs, average melee range with sword Intelligence: High, skilled alchemist, has great experience combating monsters Weaknesses: Dwimerit blocks magic signs, using magic drains his life force as he is not trained sorcerer. Standard Equipment: Wolf's Pendant, Silver Sword, Steel Sword, Multiple bombs and potions, Nehaleni Eye Notable attacks/techniques: * Whirl : '''Spinning attack that strikes all foes in the surrounding area. Maintaining the attack consumes Stamina and Adrenaline. * '''Axii Sign :Simple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used in order to temporary disable opponents. * Somne Sign: Simple magical sign used by witchers. It is used to put the target to sleep, and may possibly also leave them open to some form of suggestion. * Heliotrop Sign: Simple magical sign used by witchers. It is made by crossing one's wrists, and works as a buffer against physical and magical attacks. * Yrden Sign: Simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which is conjuring small lightning bolts. * Igni Sign: Simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires.It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. ** Firestream: Igni sign can be also used to emit a continuous stream of fire . * Quen Sign: Simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher. It can also be used in order to create a field which is absorbing damage and converting it into regeneration. ** Sun Quen: '''Quen sign can be empowered to set fire on opponents attacking Geralt * '''Aard Sign: Simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knock down or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. ** Piercing Cold: '''Aard sign can be empowered to freeze targets on hit, it's incredibly effective against a group of opponents and makes many of them explode. '''NOTE: The profile contains all abilities of Geralt from all available sources including 8 books and 3 games Others Notable Victories: Harry Potter (Harry Potter) Harry's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Sword Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Witcher Universe Category:Game Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9